Wired Shut Secrecy
by maybeilltrustu
Summary: They wired her mouth shut. That is punishment for learning secrets you can't keep. The scars wont heal but her heart is. Now she needs love,can she find it? KuramaxOC First two chapters are really short. The ones after that are long.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

She loved to smile, but had to give it up. Secrets, were not allowed to leave their possessors. Each wire connecting her lips, symbolized something that she was not meant to hear. Each knot, something she was not meant to say. After she healed, she would never speak again. But punishment, was the consequence of understanding.

Slowly, I rose from a sitting position on my apartment floor. My knees creaked, and my arms felt weak. My footsteps I swore echoed those of a mouse.

Sneaking through the emptiness in which I resided, I danced. I couldn't sing, couldn't smile. I just spun in circles, letting the dizzy-high overcome me. The floor was but an illusion and as the walls meshed into one, never-ending sky. At this point, I was free. Dancing for my past, and for my illusive future, I was free.

Then, a knock.

"Alice, you have to open the door," a voice called into my fantasy. I stared, aloof, at the door. It was large, and wooden, a barrier between me and the voice that called me forth. I slipped up to it, and looked through the view hole. A man stood outside, his long black hair falling in waves against his back. I tucked my scarf behind my ears, covering my unloosening mouth, and allowed the man to enter my home.

He pushed the door open forcefully, and pulled out a bag from under his jacket.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bag at me. "Your vitamins."

I opened the bag and pulled out the syringe that served as my food supply. I growled as I pushed it into my stomach.

"Hmmmm," I hummed beyond my caged mouth. The man nodded.

"I know it hurts, my sister," The man, my brother, whispered. He stroked the back of my head, turning my hair in between his fingers. "But, we all know what has to happen, couldn't risk you snitching."

I wanted to scream at him, tell him that a seventeen year old never deserved such a tragic happening, but obviously, I couldn't.

"if you had told anyone, my dear Alice, then we would've had to take more drastic actions. I do apologize," He said these words in different context oh so often. They had taken a teenager's ability to speak! How was this in anyway justified? I know that it had been two years, but at nineteen, nobody wished to talk to the girl that never uncovered her mouth.

Nobody wanted to talk to me.

"Well, dear," my brother, who I cannot say his name, whispered. "I must be going. Have an awesome day, I will return next week." I shook away from his embrace as he slipped out the door, and slammed it behind him. The quiet returned. How long, would this situation remain?

Review! Alice is five foot four, red hair, straight and soft, with blue eyes. She is plain, except with the scarf and the wired mouth.

~May


	2. Chapter 2

I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

When I awoke that next morning, recalled the day before. After my brother had left, I went straight to bed. This morning, I was going to change everything. I grabbed my shots, and some clothes, throwing them into a bag that I slung over my shoulder. Sure it was sudden, but I was so young. I hadn't left my apartment in years. I was going to get out damn it all! They couldn't stop me! I pushed out my front door, locking it behind me then throwing the key in a bush by the door. I didn't need it now, I wouldn't come back.

I strutted down the street, my scarf brushing my sensitive lips with every step. People ignored me, and I liked that. Nobody found me weird, or even considered me. I felt empowered.

Here, in Tokyo Japan, I was a bit of an unseen for being born American, so this maybe, would be easy! I walked the streets, thinking, now what? Could a girl without speech succeed? The thought sat in my mind as I walked into the park downtown. It was gorgeous! I wanted to open my mouth, taste the air, but I stared at the ground.

"Hello there," A voice said to me. I shivered at the pure sugar melting off of the silent voice, it was beautiful. I turned to look at the red haired man speaking to me. His eyes were absolutely intoxicating, and I found myself staring.

"Um, hello?" He seemed worried. "Wont you answer?"

I shook my head. He took it as me being shy, and grasped my hand. Why the interest in me?

"My name is Suuichi," He said, maybe hoping for me to reply with my name. Again, I shook my head. He seemed disappointed.

"Well, this is awkward," He said, letting go of my hand. I found myself grabbing it greedily, I loved the feel of it. Suuichi smiled.

"well, ok then," He said. Hey, have you ever met Yusuke Urameshi?"

I shook my head.

'What a shame,' Kurama thought, 'because you are about to meet him. I hope you aren't the girl we are looking for.'

The man pulled me towards the sidewalk.

'Or else you are in danger.'

Well, review! Next chapter will be much longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters

I followed this man down so many roads. I could feel that he was the kind of person that I would follow forever. I don't know why I felt like this. Maybe being secluded for so long made me more trusting, but I suppose that is backwards. I just felt drawn to him.

But, who was this Yusuke Urameshi? What was his significance? As if hearing my thoughts Suuichi said slowly,

"Well, um, whoever you are, I believe that I was sent to find you. It may sound strange, but you are in such danger. Can I ask you your name one more time?"

I turned away from him, scraping at my tender mouth. He just sighed, obviously oblivious.

"Never mind," he whispered as we turned down yet another road. This one was littered with children's playthings. I knew it was a "quiet" neighborhood.

"So why can't I know?" Suuichi asked me as he stepped slowly over a tricycle. He pulled me along with him, me daintily stepping over misplaced toys. The people here must feel like they are in a zoo.

Again to this poor man, I shook my head. Yes, I felt bad, but what can one do? I can't speak!

He motioned for me to say something and I looked at the ground. Maybe it was luck, but right there on the ground was a piece of chalk.

I jumped up excitedly, spinning in circles joyfully. Then I bent to the ground.

'_My name is Alice,' _I scribed. _'I am nineteen. I cannot speak.'_

The man watched with such wonder, his eyes wide.

"Well, hello Alice," he said smiling, pulling my hand to get me to walk again alongside him. "Come on!"

We began at a more hastened pace, beginning on a road that was so quiet and peaceful that it seemed like a picture. This was our destination, this road, or better said a house on it.

We stormed through the street, passing slow cars with waves and Suuichi's charming smile. They all seemed to know this red head beauty. All seemed to like him. I was getting a good vibe from this man.

"We are headed to my house," He said, smiling at yet another neighbor. I nodded and this time he had no question to my silence.

His house was beautiful when we arrived at it. Two story and quaint, and silent. He said that he still lived with his mother, and that made me want to laugh. Again, I couldn't.

"Let's go in," he whispered as we walked inside.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was ornate, yet simple. I felt so safe here, and instantly crashed unto the couch. Well, after spinning in circles for a minute.

Suuichi watched me, then went into what I assumed was the kitchen. He returned with a pad of paper and a pen.

"I need everything you can tell me about yourself," he said.

I wrote down my name, and my age, again, then where I left and couldn't return to.

He tucked the paper in his pocket.

"Ok," He spoke with joy in his voice. "You can stay here for tonight and tomorrow, and then you can meet my friends."

I nodded, thinking that if Yusuke was anything like Suuichi, I wouldn't mind.

Kurama's POV

I led Alice to the bathroom and started a bath for her, and then contacted Koenma.

"Koenma, I think I have her," I said to him, and he asked me to give him her information. I described her, and he frowned.

"The Alice that we are looking for can talk. Did you meet this girl in the park?"

I nodded so that he could see in the compact, and he shrugged.

"Send her home," He commanded, then hung up.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom and noticed the door was ajar. Looking in, I saw Alice standing before the mirror. She was dressed, and had obviously been letting the hot air out with the door open.

I pushed it open a little farther, and she jumped. Turning towards me, she put her hands on her face.

She wasn't fast enough.

I saw her mouth. I saw the wire, pushing through her pale flesh. The scaring and her mangled lips. I reached for her, but she turned away.

"Sorry," She wrote in the fog on the top of the mirror. I said it right after her, realizing that I couldn't just send this pitiful creature away.

She brought her scarf up around her ears and I stared at her beautiful eyes. She must have been stunning, and still was, aside from that mouth.

I leaned in close to her, embracing her, and my mind flashed with sudden fear. It wasn't conscious fear, but fear that ebbs when your body instinctively feels that something is wrong. I realized, it was the power in her.

"Whoever did this to you, why did they do it?" I asked her, knowing quite frankly she couldn't answer. I just wanted to see if she had any regret in her eyes. None showed. Somebody had hurt her for a reason she couldn't truly understand.

She was innocent.

Alice POV

He saw me. He saw my past. And he didn't run. He hugged me. And when he did, I felt something, like a release of power from within me. I was terrified.

But he wasn't.

He could look at me, without turning away. He could breathe around me. This was just too much. I really liked this guy.

The power between us radiated. I know he felt it. But what exactly was it?

Suuichi took my hand after our embrace broke.

"I wonder, what you are," He spoke, staring into my eyes. He pulled out a compact, and clicked a button within it.

"You get rid of her?" A voice answered. I felt appalled. Me?

"No," Suuichi spoke into the strange contraption. "Koenma, this girl has power. I can feel it."

The other line went silent. Then,

"Do what you wish," The voice on the other end, Koenma, commanded. Suuichi nodded and closed it.

"Well, Alice, we've got a trip to take," He said, brushing a hand across my scarf. His eyes wandered across it's polka dotted pattern.

"Does it hurt?" He asked mindlessly. I shook my head. I wanted to tell him that it didn't hurt anymore, but I could not.

"I wish I could fix it," He whispered. He pulled the scarf but I pulled away, reaching for my bag. I took out a syringe, and held it up for him to see. The more this day unfolded, the hungrier I got. After stabbing the needle inside me, I jumped, and then felt better as my hunger subsided.

He watched with widened eyes, and tried to slip the needle from my fingers. I put it back into my bag.

"That's how you eat," he noticed. "I am so sorry Alice."

I shrugged and pushed past him. We walked to a room that Suuichi said was mine.

"Here, is where you will stay," He whispered. He seemed to do that a lot around me. "I hope you like it."

I stepped inside, and instantly felt, at home…

Kurama's POV

I walked her to her room. It used to be mine, but I gave it up for her. She deserved it. Somebody had taken so much from her. This girl had me so entranced. Not so much in awe, but in pity. She was pitiful.

After she set her little bag down, I grasped her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel the love of lips against lips.

But that was far away, if never coming at all. Not with her lips.

"I will help you, I promise."

How'd you like it? Review!

~May


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's Characters

Alice POV

That night I didn't sleep at all. Suuichi didn't call me for supper, as the need obviously wasn't necessary. I heard the clanging of dishes as his mother and he dined. I wanted to be down there, wanted to hold a glass of cool water to my lips, but that feat was utterly not possible.

I put it out of my mind as soon as it dared to enter.

Instead I wrote. I wrote the secrets that the wires were supposed to make me forget. That were supposed to take them away. The mercy of a power hungry older brother. A man who would rather inflict damage then kills for the sake of all he had.

I wrote them, then ripped them apart. Each fragment hitting the floor silently. But to my ears, each fragment hit with a resounding 'thud.' Again, another night, I would keep these secrets. Again I would feel the hurt behind them. Again, I would feel their pain.

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom when I was sure that Suuichi had gone to bed. I did this often, when the secrets threatened me. Slowly, I lowered my scarf, and reached a shaking hand to my mouth. I grabbed one of the un-moving knots and turned it. The wire would not break, not adjust. It would always be there. But the skin around it, that could move. That could rip. That could bleed.

And it did.

Slowly, I watched the blood leak from my mangled mouth, dripping into the sink. I hated this moment, but it was a moment of weakness I could afford.

Kurama's POV

I was almost asleep when I heard Alice push her bedroom door open. She was stepping softly, and I could smell ink on her skin. My heightened senses allowed me that realization.

Her steps, though soft, seemed to hold the weight of the world. She wasn't happy, and I sensed that.

"Alice," I whispered, fawning over this girl that I truly didn't know.

I didn't understand the attraction I had for her. Possibly pity, but no matter, it was there. I was going to help her.

As she journeyed to the bathroom, I thought I heard her crying. Shattered sobs, muffled by the torture of her wires. I thought about reaching out to her. Getting out of bed and comforting her, but when I sat up, the bathroom door closed.

Then, I smelled blood.

The blood mixed with the smell of steel, and my mind went to the worst.

She was trying to rip her wires out! I stood up, and dashed for the door…

Alice's POV

The blood dripped slowly. It made me remember, made me hate, then break down. I crashed to the floor, covering my face with my hands.

Damn them all! I hadn't meant to let out anything! If I had known… If I had known the feeling of wires pushing their way through flesh, then I would have turned away. I would have plugged my ears. I would have left that place. If I had known that the wires wouldn't bend. If I had known that I couldn't simply cut them, then I would've stayed silent.

I wouldn't have spoken. Even then, when I could have.

Lying there on the floor, I sobbed silently. The blood stained the tiles and my mouth burned like fire, or alcohol on an open wound. It was then, when I was lying there, that Suuichi burst in.

He slammed the door open, searching at eye level for me, and then looking down. When he looked at me, his frantic stare softened.

"Alice," He cried quietly, then knelt. I turned away, shaking my head wildly. He didn't need to see this! This was my secrecy!

"Please," He said, and then his green eyes flashed gold. "Alice." His voice was deepening and I heard the anger behind it.

I still pushed him away. Shaking my head, I slapped his reaching hands and kneeled. He reached again, and I dove under his fingertips .

Quickly I ran to my room, and slammed the door. After locking it, I crashed into the bed. Tears streamed down my face. I hated that. How could he have seen me like that, bloody lips-

Oh Shit.

I lifted my head and looked at the bloody sheets. Oops, well, I would have to wash them in the morning. I wonder, what Suuichi had thought when he saw my mouth. I wonder if he had been scared. I wonder, if it made his heart beat faster. Because, seeing his face, my heart beat faster.

Kurama's POV

She had tried to take them out. Her mouth, it was so bloody. When I saw her, honestly, it scared me.

I cleaned up the bathroom for her, wiping up the blood and disinfecting everything. Her blood, smelled so strange. It was such power-filled blood. Such mysterious blood.

Once I got the bathroom cleaned I went to bed. All night I listened to her pace about. At least twice, I heard papers being ripped up, and thrown forcefully away. Her pacing became a lullaby, and I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, it was ten thirty. There was no noise coming from Alice's room, and the washing machine was going.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to the laundry room. Alice was dancing about as the machine chugged beside her. At this moment, her eyes were smiling.

I caught myself smiling, too.

Her night gown was a soft pink, and her hair was disheveled. She looked normal, all except for the scarf. I decided that this moment I would keep as the homepage background in my memory.

I called Koenma after I left Alice, undetected. He answered angrily.

"You find her yet?" He spat. He was in a bad mood.

"No," I replied. "But this girl, she has demonic abilities, and, I checked the descriptions I was given. She is the girl, her inability to talk I don't believe was reported. Somebody would have tried to help her if it had."

Koenma tapped his chin then nodded.

"Bring her in," he commanded and hung up abruptly.

I went back to the laundry room and asked Alice to come upstairs with me. She hurriedly got dressed and went into my room.

I told her that we were taking a trip, and she cocked her head sideways as if to ask where. I just shook my head, and a giggle began in her throat.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. She nodded and made a heart with her fingers. I laughed. But, why would she trust me? Then again, after being mistreated for so long, maybe someone being nice to her at all was a change. Maybe that's why she trusted me so.

Either way, I didn't care. I would never mistreat her.

Never betray that trust.

I was going to take care of her.

~May

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Ok, before the story, Well, I got a bad review that hurt me and that I couldn't reply to. Ok, I was getting to the point of why Alice couldn't leave, and I will reveal it eventually. Let's just say, for her to leave, she put herself in danger. Yes, she could've left before, but it was just a spur of the moment thing. To grow in the conditions she had, and to have no way to speak, and to be full of so much fear and pain, to leave, had to be a long thing coming. About Kurama, His character always rubbed off on me as polite. I wrote for him as I thought he might be in that situation.

She couldn't remove the wire, one b/c she couldn't go to a hospital, and the wires grew into her skin. To remove, would destroy her whole face, not just her mouth.

If you don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, thanks for the GREAT reviews guys! Keep it up! Also, just to say, guys, her personality is based off that of mine and my sister's. My dad was CRAZY to us, so the personality came naturally. Hope you like her!

Alice's POV

We left Suuichi's house sometime in the afternoon. It was a pleasant walk, but my mouth was hurting terribly. It was these days when my mouth was on fire because of the wires that I thought of the possibility. That slim, small thing that could've changed my life. I could've left sooner. I could've gone to the hospital when the wounds were still fresh. Could've reduced the scaring and the mangling of my face. But my fear, prevented that. If you had been hurt for so long. Pushed down, never able to reach out your voice. You would stay where you were kept. You would keep to the rules. You would stay where you were told to. Go where you were told to. That's what I did. I was so terrified, and the pain the pain-

I stopped suddenly in my thoughts, grabbing my face in pain. Suuichi watched me worriedly.

Waving my hand in the air I motioned for him to walk on ahead. I was ok. He didn't move.

'Get up,' a voice said in my head. I t wasn't my voice. It was male.

'What?' I thought, hearing my voice in a conversation was strange.

'Onna get up.' The voice growled. I stood quickly at the voices malice. Suuichi looked confused. After that, it remained quiet.

We walked for a few blocks before reaching what Suuichi labeled as our destination. It was a small wooded area, in which we walked through the densest point. He said we had to reach his friend, and I began to wonder if his friend was a bear. But then, then I saw her. A blue haired girl on a floating oar.  
"Hey Kurama!" She said excitedly to Suuichi, or Kurama. Ugh. I looked at him questionably, and he shrugged.

"Is this her? Ooooooh She's pretty!" The girl said, looking at me. Then, too fast for me to stop, she yanked at my scarf.

"But this-" She began to say then stopped, staring at my face.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"How could anyone do this?" She questioned. I had an answer that I couldn't say. My brother, he could do this out of power. He could feel so threatened as to take what his sister had. As to take her voice. And it was my fault, my regret. I could've run so easily, escaped just as I had a day ago, but, I felt at debt. I felt, obligated, to this torture. That's how anyone could that. If somebody let them.

"Well, anyway," The girl said, changing the conversation back to Suu-, Kurama.

"Let's go."

The girl, turned away from us, and I felt the shock of just how real the floating oar was come over me. What was she? I couldn't think of any true reason. Then she opened that portal. A swirling circle of light that led to another place, I assumed.

"Come on, Alice," The girl called to me as she climbed into the swirling vortex. I hesitantly followed, and wouldn't have, if Kurama hadn't taken my hand.

The trip through the portal was somewhat scary, and completely dizzying. The blue haired girl, as Kurama introduced to me as we zoomed through the portal as Botan, told me that it would all get easier. I could only nod, of course.

Then, we were led through; you can quote me, a castle. Yes, a castle. The biggest castle I had ever seen! Filled with weird creatures, some purple, green, some, oh wow! It was so overwhelming. I didn't even notice the floor until my fainting f ace decided to come into contact with it.

Yeah, I fainted.

~May

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Alice's POV

When I awoke, I was sprawled out on a large comfy couch. I was in quite an awkward position, and my scarf was on the floor just beyond my reach. Above me, were three curious faces. Kurama's, Botan's, and, a baby's face? I had no idea who this could be. I stared at this little face, and then wondered, how was it above me?

"Hey!" Botan suddenly yelled into the awkward silence that was developing. I jumped.  
"She's awake! Hey Alice! Guess what? This is Koenma!" She pointed towards the baby, floating above me. What was with these people? All their floating!

I nodded in his direction, as if to say hello, and the curious little guy examined my face thoughtfully.

"Well," he began, his little voice a big annoyance to my ears. "I can sense what you were sensing, Kurama. But, I am too much in shock by her, mouth." I rolled my eyes, touching my fingers to that burden taking so much room on my face.

"That aside, her demonic abilities, are truly astounding. I assume you will take her to genkai's? "

Kurama nodded, and smiled at me.

"One thing though," Koenma said, "I have to know everything that happened to you, Alice. It is very important. If we are going to get into your life, we need to know what exactly happened. Obviously it was done in secret, because we have no record of it. And to hide something from the spirit world, it has to be powerful secrecy."

The spirit world? I breathed in deep through my nose. Wow. This, was way too much for me to handle.

I nodded mindlessly in reply to his previous statement.

"Ok then, good!" Kurama said, obviously excited. Over what though? What exciting had been said? Who was Genkai?

We left, Botan giving us both huge hugs goodbye. She opened a portal to a green area, and then rushed us through. That green area was another section of woods, and a huge staircase.

'Up we go,' I thought at that moment. Damn, this would be no fun.

Kurama's POV

After she met Koenma, I got Botan to leave us at Genkai's. Alice hated the stairs. I could see it in the expression in her eyes, but she forced her way forwards. Each step she heaved a deep breath through her nose, obviously tired.

'hn,' a voice broke into my mind.

'Hey Hiei,' I replied to it. The little man hadn't broken into my mind in a while, but it was a welcome sensation.

'How are you?' Hiei asked. This was extremely out of character for him. He sounded a little, tired. Hiei never usually showed such an unnecessary characteristic. I was worried.

'I'm fine, how are you?' I replied. My thoughts were distracted, but I was listening.

'Fox, what are you doing?' The question caught me off guard.

'What do you mean?'

He didn't answer. I turned my attention back to Alice trudging up the stairs.

Sweat was sliding down her face, and her breaths were ragged. This pained her, but I let her tough it out. Genkai might never let me forget it if I carried her.

We reached the top of the steps, Alice falling unto the flat ground, and I feeling fine. It made me laugh, and Genkai shook her head.

"Get up girl," The old lady said forcefully. Alice glared at her, but obeyed. "Come inside, You two can rest in here."

We followed her as she explained what she did to Alice. When she said, 'I am going to train you," Alice's eyes hardened.

She elaborated.

"You have something within you," Genkai said, as she poured three drinks and led us into the sitting room. "A demonic power. One that has lied dormant for a long while. One that if you could control, could be used, harnessed. We are going to help you with that."

Alice shook her head vigorously. Over and over again, she shook it as hard as she could. Genkai slammed her cup unto the table.

"yes," She said calmly. "We are."

Alice shook. Her eyes became wild. She shook her head, so hard that I could almost hear the damage to her brain. What was she scared of?

"Yes," Genkai spoke then stood and left the room, fed up with Alice's attitude.

I looked at her, her wild expression, and saw what I didn't expect. The fire in her eyes was actually an ice, litterally. She was crying, and the tears froze to her face. Genkai, had angered her, and she was expressing her power.

The ice fell with little sound onto the table. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her red hair burned with an intensity. She stared at me.

"I don't know what to say,"

Was all I could think to speak.

Sorry, this one had to be short, just putting setting and gift, ya know. REVIEW!

~May


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Alice's POV

The fire behind my eyes froze my mind. All i could think was that he would find me, take me away again. All i could picture was just something else I didn't need to know, being physically forced quiet. Maybe this time, he would take away my touch. Cut off my hands, or maybe... He'd kill me.

She told me that she would train me, and that made me afraid. I guess it all made me afraid. I couldn't breathe. All i could do, was cry. And slowly, the tears rolled out of my eyes, then slid down my face. Then, they froze. Like icicles they stuck to my skin, hanging from my cheeks and some falling unto the table. I shivered, and Kurama stared.

"I don't know what to say," He whispered. I didn't either.

The ice pieces eventually melted as we stared at each other, and my tears kissed the table. I didn't understand how the salt managed to freeze, but that question I wouldn't ask. it was already too strange that they froze at all.

"So," Kurama spoke as our gaze broke. "This is it. I think I understand." I'm glad somebody did. Because i was lost. The words spoken in my Brother's home met my mind, but I forced them back. Only '_We can't lose her' _managed to linger in my head. I always wondered what he meant, but I guess, now I knew. Maybe i was _special, _like he was. He could always manipulate people, entering their heads and changing their thoughts. His eyes would glow a gentle blue, and they'd turn around instantly, doing whatever he wished. I was the only one he couldn't use it on, and I knew that it frustrated him. I never imagined that it was because I was gifted, also.

I tapped my hand on the table where my tears hat made it wet and then tapped my head. I was trying to tell him that I understood, and I knew what to say, but he just tilted his head sideways and smiled, saying,

"It's fine. Hold on. I have to get Genkai."

He left the room.

I slammed my hand on the table and growled from deep in my throat. I hated when people didn't listen!

Kurama and Genkai returned a short minute later, Kurama smiling and Genkai looking content. She held out a bracelet, one that glowed faintly red. She held it in a gloved hand.

"This was heated in the fire," She stated as she thrust the piece of jewelry my way. I reached for it, then pulled my hand back. I could feel the radiating heat!

"Just grab it, and cool it," Genkai said and opened her hand completely to allow the bracelet to fall. I cought it as a reaction, and the burning metal burned into my flesh. I took a deep breath through my nose and concentrated on my hand at Genkai's command.

"Just concentrate," She coached, watching me intently. "let the power flow to that hand, and cool the pain. "

I listened to her, and tried my best. Slowly the pain subsided, and the bracelet cooled. Then, it froze. Ice tipped my fingers and the burn felt soothed.

"See?" Genkai asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "I'm glad I made you angry. Haven't you been angry before?"

Her quesgion made me giggle. Of course I had. My mouth couldn't open, how could I not? But I had never been around a power as that of which I felt in Kurama, and that night that we hugged, that spark, That's when I felt my power surge through me. Maybe, he had released it.

I looked up, forcing my smile to show in my eyes. Slowly, I turned my hand, and showed how the bracelet had frozen to it. Kurama laughed and Genkai spoke, "We have alot to do."

We got up early that next morning and they both took me into the woods. There was a pond out there, and I wanted to smile when I figured out what I was going to do. I'd let them 'surprise' me though.

Kurama crouched down and put his hand into the water, and said,

"It's kinda warm." He looked at me and I cought his drift. I walked over to him and put my hand in the water. It was warm. I focused on it, and pulled my hand just slightly out of the water so my fingertips were all that penetrated it. It began to cool, and slowly, ice formed on top of the still surface.

It took a lot of energy and I really had to trust myself to do it. I could feel the sweat leaking down my forehead, but still went for it. Slowly, it became solid, and the pond, became ice.

"Perfect!" Genkai said, pretty enthusiasticly for the old woman.

She slipped off her shoes, and, Genkai, got on the ice!

We followed suit, a little shocked at her, but happy. I hadn't been iceskating since I was ten, and It was a wonderful sensation.

Kurama was spectacular.

We skated around for a while, the three of us happy in the war outdoors. The, as the ice began to thin, we left. Kurama told me that he was proud and that training had gone well. I didn't understand how this was considered training. This was FUN.

We went back to Genkai's and she left Kurama and I alone outside. I leaned against a tree as he spoke.

"Today went really well, Alice," He said, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked at my stance. i felt the confusion enter my expression, but adjusted my scarf and gave my attention back to him.

"You understand, that Genkai will train you constantly. You wont have a break, and today was rare."

I nodded, that much was obvious by her strange display of character.

"And, I wont be here everyday. I have a job to do, That I can't get out of."

I nodded again, this time allowing sadness to enter my expression. His eyes softened.

"But, Yusuke will be here, and Kuwabara, and, Hiei."

I didn't know any of these people, but, I didn't really care. Today had been fun.

Kurama watched me, then I broke the gaze, and moved my way inside. He followed, smiling.

Corny ending, and gosh, I can't write a long chapter! Sorry! Review, next one coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's charaters

Warning: My C key on the keyboard sticks so if I forget to click it hard, sorry

I met Yusuke Urameshi first thing that next morning. I had been woken early to start my training, and he was slowly making his way up the steps. I looked over the edge at him, quizzicly adjusting my scarf. He stared at me for a short moment then went back to the hike. It seemed easy for him, but I could tell something else had warn him out. When he reached the top, he called out,

"Genkai, you old hag! Where are you?"

Genkai came outside, and looked at the teen.

"What do you want Yusuke?"

The teen looked at her, then relayed a message,

"Koenma says that I have to help you train the girl. The reason is, that she harbors something, yadda yadda."

Genkai nodded,getting the gist of the message, and I turned to face her. She said,

"Now we get to work."

The training was rigarous that day. We started with basic warm-ups. Push ups, running, etc. Then moved on to more with my abilities. She had Yusuke hide somewhere in the woods, then sent me to go look for him. He was strong, and each attack he sprung was almost more then I could handle. His power was unmatched by mine, until I got my hands on him. Away from him, being chased, struck from behind, my ability at it's current form was useless. But when I finally stumbled and decided to stay down, That's when I took the advantage. He came over to me, his mocking voice saying stupid things.

"You lost," he chided, his cocky attitude making him most unnattractive.

He reached down, offering his had to me. That was his mistake.

I concentrated on my hand, and grasped his. I thought of his vains, the warm liquid of life flowing though them. Then I thought of the ice in mine. The thoughts messhed together, and I sent the cold within him. Yusuke screamed out, as the firm grip on my hand became tighter with the ice inside it. He tried to pull away, as did I, but we couldn't part our hands.

"Let go!" He yelled, striking at my hand with his free one. I stared at him, my eyes pleading. I wanted to, but I couldn't. The hand I held was slowly turning black.

"LET GO!" He screamed, and struck at my face. The scarf fell away and his skin caught on one of the wires. I couldn't breathe. The pain was so unbearable.

He yanked his hand away, the one that had hit my face, and tried again to pull away the other hand. It was almost completely black now, and was still not releasing.

"Control it," He said, trying a new approach. "Focus!" He cringed as the ice grew more inside his hand. I tried pulling my hand away slowly, tried to ease the ice from inside him. But I couldn't take control!

'Onna,' a voice called softly inside my head. It wasn't a nice voice, really, slightly mocking.

'let him go. Think about the ice melting, release him.'

I pictured the ice melting, like was commanded, but I still couldn't release.

'FOCUS!' The voice said forcefully.

I took a deep breath and focused on the hand. Slowly, my grip loosened, and Yusuke's unmoving hand slipped from mine. It was still black when it fell to rest at his side.

"Alice, what the hell?!?" Yusuke asked me loudly, pulling his disabled hand to his chest.

"Why didn't you stop?!?"

I shrugged and examined my fingertips. Who was that who spoke to me? That voice?

"Come on, Alice," Yusuke commanded. "We're going back."

I don't think he was trying to be mean, the pain of his hand was blazing in his eyes. I knew that for me, this had been somewhat scary. For him, I couldn't believe how sorry I was.

We made it bak to Genkai's before dark, and she took Yusuke into the back room to help him with his hand. I moved slowly to my room, and collapsed.

'Hn,' the voice returned.

'Who are you?' I thought.

'Hiei.' It replied. I recognzed the name and thought of Kurama.

'Yes,' Hiei said. 'Kurama mentioned me.'

'Am I going to meet you?' I asked.

The voice didn't return.

Kurama showed up later that night, and spent hours working on Yusuke's hand. It made me want to leave, to see the deadened fingers and purple forearms Yusuke sported. I wrote an apology on a piece of paper and handed it to my victim.

"I don't care," Yusuke shrugged off my apology. "I'm surprised you almost beat me!"

I growled at him and he laughed.

"Ha!" He cheered.

I slapped the side of his head and left the room, heading to the bathroom. I was getting a little light headed.

I stood, again, infront of the mirror, and removed my scarf. My mouth was swollen from where his hand had caught it, and my eyes looked tired. I reached under the sink and grabbed my vitamins from where I had stashed them.

Slowly, I plunged the needle through the skin of my stomach. It caused a slight pinch, and took my breath away, causing me to shudder.

I looked in the mirror to watch my reaction.

I seemed tired, warn out, lonely. People must of noticed this. The people with me, they must of seen it. I shook my head and put the needles away. I would have to adjust my look.

Replacing my scarf, I walked back to where everybody was. Yusuke's hand was looking better, gaining color and moving now.

"Hey Alice!" He called me over, waving the hand that I had almost destroyed.;

"I have to admit," he began as I came closer to him, "You are pretty strong. I mean, for a girl."

I giggled, making no real noise but the gesture was just as good.

"I mean it!" He laughed, and held a fist out to me.I hit it and sat down on the floor near him and Kurama.

"I heard about your feat," Kurama said when I took my seat. "Very, amazing." I blushed at his recognition.

Genkai nodded in agreement to what was just spoken.

"You did very well," The old woman said. I looked in her direction, to aknowledge her.

"Tomarrow you will train one on one with me, while Yusuke rests."

Yusuke looked apalled at the mention of resting, it hurt his ego.

"Afre you excitd Alice?" Kurama asked me. I nodded with much enthusiasm. "Then answer me this, why were you so appalled by the thought of it the other day?"

Somebody handed me a piee of paper and I scribed my answer.

_My brother was trained. My brother, he was strong. he was gifted. I don't want to be like him. If I become like him, Then I don't know who i would hurt._

I knew that none of them could understand. They didn't know the pain I knew. The years of secrcy, abuse, the wires, the screaming, the control, all of it; They couldn't understand. If I became like him, and I hurt people, people that I loved, I couldn't allow that. I couldn't be him. Ever.

~May


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters

Yusuke ended up fine, of course. He told me over and over again that night,

"You didn't hurt me!"

Such a Lie. I saw the pain in his eyes that so often I saw in mine. He had been afraid, and why not?  
I killed his hand! Dead, black, on the verge of breaking off! If I could've told him, I would've. He was lying through his cheesy grin.

"Urameshi!" A voice broke through my quiet thoughts and brought us all to the attention of a tall orange haired teen. "I heard about your hand! You got beat by a girl!"

Instantly, I realized, I didn't really care for this boy who had just entered. His demeanor was childish, and he seemed oblivious to the solemn nature of the decisions being made in the room. The room which he had just broken into, rudely, might I add.

"Did not!" Yusuke yelled back, swinging his newly healed hand at the boy. "See? I'm fine!" He began to stand, but Genkai raised her arm.

"Yusuke," She said calmly. He ceased and returned to his sitting position.

It was now around four in the morning, and the discussion about my gift was beginning to heat up. Nobody knew quite what to do, for if I lost control again, I could, well, they censored that for my sake. I knew that to them I was terrifying, maybe not horribly, but enough to make their looks towards me change. I couldn't lose control again. Wouldn't allow it.

"Kuwabara," Kurama spoke as the room grew quiet and the orange haired teen became confused. "This is Alice."

I took a deep breath when he said my name, not fully aware that I did, but fully aware of why. And I was not proud of it. I was falling for this man, No! No, I wasn't.

"Hey Alice," Kuwabara said, waving in my direction. I nodded, and he gave a quizzical look. I didn't like this look, at all. His face scrunched up and he looked almost pig like.

"She doesn't speak," Kurama quickly said, as damage control.

"oh," Kuwabara laughed. "Alright!" I wanted to make him go away. Normally, I didn't allow people to peeve me so much.; But this boy, something about him, and at four in the morning, he had picked a wrong time to make my acquaintance.

"Back to what we were talking about," Yusuke attempted to make a smooth transition, "What do we do if ice queen over here freaks out and kills someone?!?!?!"

Genkai looked thoughtful then replied, "We have to teach her not to."

"Well nah duh Grandma, but how?" Yusuke asked, his expression that of mocking, but his demeanor that of actual fear. I realized that i had made the tough black haired teen, scared.

"Training, guarding," she stated, trying to come up with ways that hadn't previously been stated that night.

"So basically," Yusuke said, his eyes displaying his soul, "We really don't have an actual way." This boy, as tough as he acted, was terrified of me. His hard exterior was falling away. It had been brought up that once, he had died. And now he was alive again. he was probably scared, that I would send him back to death's doorstep.

I picked up my pen and paper and scribbled a note which I handed specifically to Kurama.

"No," He said instantly and handed it back to me. "We are going to help you. There is no way you could do this on your own, Let alone keep hidden from, whatever it is you are running from."

His clever choice of words made me swallow hard. I couldn't survive out there, and I knew that. I was running low even now on medication and it would only be a few days before my brother realized that I was gone. I would have to rely on them, if I wanted anything to work. Now I had something my brother could use. Something else he could abuse.

I nodded to Kurama and buried my scarf-covered face in my arms.

KURAMA'S POV

When she handed me that note, I knew instantly what it said. I wouldn't let her go back out there. Each time I looked into those eyes of hers, they engulfed me beyond any reason. she expressed so much, with so little. This girl, Alice, was growing on me. In a way, growing with me. As I watched her, I learned more and more. I learned not in the sense of education, but of what strength was. I was falling for her, after such a short time. That's why I wouldn't let her leave. My selfish attraction.

ALICE'S POV

It was eventually decided that night that I would have to resume my training the next day. The change was, that I was only allowed to train with Genkai or, Hiei. i hadn't even met him yet but the looks on everyone's faces when it was mentioned that I would train with him, told me it was going to be unpleasant. I confronted Kurama later on to find out why everyone seemed so uneasy with the idea. He put me at ease.

"Hiei is just a little, quiet," Was the explanation. "He's strong though, so you'll get your training." I nodded in understanding, though i was still a little uncomfortable. My brother was quiet. Always sneaking around, secrets following him in his shadow. He would come into the house when I was younger, and I wouldn't even know he was there. Only when he tried to pry into my mind, control me, was his presence announced to me.

I walked outside as everyone headed to bed around six. The sun was already rising and the sky looked so pristine perfect that I had to watch it. I knew that Kurama was following me, but he was welcome to. I liked him being near me, it made me feel, safe.

"It's beautiful," He whispered as we both stared at the bright sky from our perch on the steps. I nodded, watching the clouds float gently in and out of view, barely visible in the dim light. This was the moment between day and night that it was most beautiful. When the sun was beginning to kiss the darkness, and the stars beginning to fade. This was my favorite moment.

I leaned back against one of the hard, cold, steps and ran a hand through my firery hair. It fell soft between my fingers and a sweet smell wafted from it. I felt Kurama adjust a little next to me, and I suppressed a giggle from moving in my throat.

"Alice," he whispered, after about ten minutes of silence. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "Everything, will be fine." And then he got quiet once more. I stared at this man, and then quietly scooted over to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I grabbed his hand. Giving it a squeeze, I let him know that I agreed. He buried his face in my hair. I felt him smile. He took a deep breath, his face against the crown of my head, then pulled away. Holding me at arms length, he whispered something I didn't quite hear.

"..."

I made a confused face for him to repeat.

"You are really beautiful," He stated. I felt myself blush and he released me. Covering my face, I stood from my sitting position on the stairs and began walking inside. I heard him chuckle and stand to follow. He caught up with me quickly and grabbed my arm. Turning me to look at him, he grabbed the sides of my face. Carefully, he pulled my face towards his, and kissed my forehead. It was a smooth gesture, fool-proof in it's manuver. I was very much shorter then him, but he made the moment perfect. so perfect, that i felt tears well up in my eyes, and had to turn away as not to cry. It was an overwhelming gesture, of care.

"You are," He whisperd, as I pulled away and ran quietly inside the house. I made it to my room, and fell onto the bed, never letting that moment fade.

KURAMA'S POV

I kissed her. It was something that was bound to happen, and I felt the need arise when I saw the flame red of her hair set afire in the sun, and the blue of her eyes relate joy, instead of sorrow. It was out of character, I will admit, but I had to show her that I was here. Her beauty, so overwhelming. So indescribably perfect, until her scarf is removed. It had to happen, and I am not ashamed. When I pulled away from her, she stared at me, and I saw what I suppose I had been looking for. Trust. It was glowing in her eyes before she ran. Not only trust towards me, but inwardly. I was helping her, if not falling for her too fast in the process. I would have to slow down, calm the demonic urge I felt towards this marvel of a girl. If I was going to help her become strong, then I couldn't hurt her.

I wouldn't hurt her.

'Fox.' a voice sailed quietly into my ranting thoughts.

'Oh, Hiei. Nice to hear from you.' I replied.

He was quiet for a second before saying, 'I've returned.'

I smiled, I knew this the first time he contacted me, but I would let him explain it to me in his own time.

'You missed us,' I said, allowing a little of Youko's attitude to grace my sentence.

'hn. I just came back.' he said, I knew, a little angrily, though he wouldn't show it.

'Well, all the same, I'm glad.' I thought.

'Fox.'

'Yes Hiei?'

'That girl. I have spoken to her.'

I was shocked at what he just related, and asked, astounded, 'when?'

'She lost control.' he replied simply. That's why she had been able to stop herself, he coached her.

'Yes, she did. and I've heard, you are going to help her train?' I asked.

'Yes.' He replied. Genkai must have sensed his return and requested his assistance. For him to agree, he must really have taken an intrest in Alice.

He grew quiet, and I felt his presence leave me. This was going to end up one way or another, their meeting, and my intrest was peaked.

~May

Review please! And For those of you who think Kurama is OOC, this is FANFICTION, and I display him as I need him to be for this story. Also, the chapters are short because they are segments of what is written, etc. I have to segment it to be able to get it all typed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. i do own Alice though.

Alice's POV

I waited until Kurama's door closed to leave my own room. The hallway was silent, and my breathing was all that I heard. It was slow and patient, allowing my thoughts to be understood by my feet. "Move," They whispered, and my feet listened, carrying me back out to where that moment had happened. Just before the doorway, a little distance from the steps, was the spot. I stood there, the sun smiling down on me, and enjoyed the memory, of his lips against my forehead. It was such a small gesture, that I was sure he had done before. But it still made me want to laugh. Made me want to yell and tell the sun that I had gotten kissed. I couldn't, but I wanted to.

I stood outside for a while, letting the wind lift my hair to the sky, and the sun to warm my face. It was a beautiful day, that everyone would sleep straight through. The birds were whistling from their shaky posts in the trees. I hoped that they were maybe singing for me, because I believe that every bird's song can heal a mending heart. Even the little animals, a stray cat, were running outside. This was beautiful.

I headed for the steps and jogged my way down to the ground and moved my way into the woods. They were swaying, slightly, with the wind, and made me feel like I was in a green ocean. The leaves were the water, swaying like the waves and moving me while I stared. My eyes were wide, because I hadn't been to the ocean since I was a child. This was so perfect. I breathed deeply.

"Onna," Somebody said. I whipped around, searching for the voice's bearer. Nobody showed. I began walking back to the solid steps, prepared to run if needed. I pushed all of my energy to my fingers.

"How, are you?" The voice asked as I calmly treked forth. It didn't seem to want to speak those words, they were hesitant and almost mean.

I shrugged and the voice made a little noise to acknowledge it.

"Girl," It said and I stopped, the tone making me worry.

I turned and looked around again, this time laying my eyes on a man. He was short, and dawned clothes as black as a moonless night. His red eyes peered at me as I stood, a little stooped over like I would be laughing. The look he held was very stern, and I could feel the fire behind his eyes, a spark of something. Something. But what was it? I cocked my head to one side, and looked at the little man, while edging closer to stairway. He stepped a little closer to me.

"I don't, understand," He muttered, locking his arms close to his side as he watched me. He looked like a lost child, with those fiery eyes hidden behind stoic features. Like a child, who had been almost, abandoned. I looked at the ground and thought for a moment, of why he could possibly look at me with so much ferocious confusion. When I looked once more at his face, he turned away from me. I turned away from him, also, just trying to keep the peace. What did I do? I wanted to ask him, but instead began tip-toeing up the stairs. This time, no noise was made to stop me. When I got to the top, I sat down, watching the little man watch me. He kind of scared me, but just a tad. Not the fear that erupted at the sight of my brother, or one of the deadmen that made his acquaintance. But, no, a fear, that was almost a longing. I knew him, but I didn't.

He watched me, standing with question in his stance, confusion in his painful eyes. He was fierce, and I could tell this just by a look. He was good at first impressions, obviously. If i could have spoken, I would have asked him why he held interest in me. I would have wondered aloud to him, of why he was so intent on watching me. Honestly, i would have told him, that he was freaking me out.

The sun was it's brightest at noon, when I decided that I had sat outside long enough. I had basically been sun bathing, like a cat, trying to warm myself. I was so cold, oddly, that even in the sun, I felt a little chill. It didn't take me long to figure out why, seeing as ice slid though my veins. That was a scary thought. I shivered as I walked into the silent hallway.

"Alice," I heard Kurama say as I passed his bedroom door. I stopped for a moment, wondering, then decided against going in to see what he wanted. I figured sleep was the best choice for the rest of this days endeavors. And, not to mention, i trained with this infamous Hiei character that next morning. Oh was I tired.

The next morning came rudely. The sun opened my curtains itself, I swear. The light kissed my eyelids to make me rise, and the voices from beyond my door nagged me into putting my feet on the cold floor. I dressed, eventually, and obeyed the sunlight by slipping into the kitchen.

"Morning," Yusuke said, as I sat down in a chair. He looked well rested, but a little pissed off. I looked in the direction that he was glaring.

Kuwabara sat there in that unfortunate line of vision, bruised and beat up.

I giggled in my throat.

"Yeah," Yusuke said, and continued to glare, sure of his might. He had obviously won the fight that the two teen boys decided to attempt.

"What happened?" asked Kurama as he walked into the room. The boys both looked at him, and smiled. "Oh," He stated, then fixed himself a plate of food.

The room was quiet as all the boys ate, Genkai in the other room. I watched them, feeling the warmth flying from the steam on their plates.

"This is so good!" Kuwabara cheered with a mouth filled with food. I stared at him, still peeved from the night before and deciding whether or not I liked this character. He really just got under my skin, his looks and personality. Then again, he was just like my brother had been before my dad got a hand on him; innocent. I guess I feared him, just a little.

"So," Yusuke started a conversation as I glanced around the room. "Hiei is back, huh? When he decide to return?" The room went quiet with thought, and then Kurama spoke for us all to hear. His lips parted slowly, and his face contorted with thoughtful speech.

"He said, he had something to do. Somebody showed up, and in this world, he still had business. Also, Genkai called to him. He's going to train Alice after all." He spoke. Everyone nodded, understanding, well, except me. I didn't know where he had been, or what he'd been doing, or even who he was! I just knew that he was here, and to help me train. Now who was this person he so viciosly trying to help? Could it be, me? No, that was a selfish thought. But it still wandered in my mind.

"So, when's he gonna get here?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

They all went quiet again, eating. I looked carefully at each of them, examining what made each of them unique. Yusuke's eyes were fierce, even as he ate. His hair, too, was fierce. Fiercely holding still with gel.

Then there was kuwabara, his orange hair that of a bright, well, orange. And his mouth, moved in a disgusting manner as he ate. His eyes though, held so much love.

And, Kurama. I stared at him, taking in his features. His eyes glistened in the light of the kitchen, the green becoming a spinning vortex of overwhelming beauty infront of me. I watched him the most, letting myself drown in his eyes. Well, until, he noticed.

"Alice," He called, alluring me back into reality. I knew embarrassment would kiss my cheeks, and tried to hide my face when I realized what I did.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Yuskue said, mocking me meanly. I reached for a fork and threw it at him. He dodged it. "Not my fault you're head over heals for the fox!"

I cringed and stood up, walking into the room where Genkai sat.

"You ready?" She asked, standing up. I nodded, out of frustration. Or maybe, embarassment. Either way, I went and changed into some training clothes and went outside.

And to my amazement, there sat that man. The short one, with the black hair.

"Onna," He greeted me. I looked at him, not knowing fully what to do. He made me a little uncomfortable, as I stood in my spandex shorts and tanktop. My pale skin showed my every flaw. Even my eyes seemed revealing. But the most uncomfortable realization was that of my exposed mouth. The wires petruded out at all angles, the flesh I knew was inflamed. His eyes lingered on this sad sight for a few moments before he turned to Genkai.

"Her mouth," He said, not as a question, but a statement. She just nodded, and I didn't quite catch the exchange of thoughts.

"Alice," Genkai said, motioning to the man. "This is Hiei."

I bowed to the man, seeing any other gesture as too small. He scared me, just a tad.

"Ready?" Genkai asked me and Hiei both. I shrugged and he made a noise. I took it as a 'yes' as Genkai did also.

"Then, go," She commanded, and I followed Hiei out into the woods. He was fast, and my legs refused to carry me anywhere close to his speed. I kept reaching out for him, aware of the chase he had lured me into.

The trees became like walls as speeds picked up, and everything became a blur. I knew only that he was infront of me, the black of his jacket clear in my skewed sight. I figured he would stop if I could catch him, but I didn't know how I would.

Reaching out, I tried to push the ice, again, to my fingertips. Maybe I was hoping that the ice would shoot forth, but it didn't work like that. This wasn't some comic book, this was reality.

I forced the ice to my fingers and stopped my running. The power flew through me, and I watched Hiei dissapeer further into the woods. I sat on the ground and closed me eyes.

My thoughts remembered only his shape, and in my mind, I pushed the ice towards his image. I don't know where the idea came from, but I thought maybe this would work. I thought hard, and in a minute, I heard a form smash to the ground a short distance off.

I looked up, and ran in the direction that Hiei had been so quick to venture off to. There, I saw him. He was on the ground, unmoving. His clothes showed the ice, still and slightly frosted. His hair even looked a little icy. I turned and ran away.

This made no sense to me, how i could have so easily knocked down the man so many seemed so, scared of. When thy talked about him, the fear was evident. I know none of them would expect this, and I didn't know how I had acheived it. I would have to find someone to help. This couldn't be real. Could it?

I ran and ran until my breath wouldn't come through my nose anymore. Collapsing, I finally heard the footsteps behind me.

"Onna," Hiei said, and I closed my eyes. Relief washed over me completely. Ha, so i really had done nothing.

"Did you really believe that you had won?" He asked. I shook my head, a lie showing clearly on my face. Sweat burned between the wires, and Hiei's face showed a slight smirk. He held out a hand to me.

"Come on onna," He spoke, and I reached out for him. His skin was hot, like mine was cold. I looked at him, and wished I could smile. His fiery eyes wer soft, and his hand held mine tight as I attempted to stand. Once up though, his demeanor changed. It returned to the stony one that he occupied earlier. I was confused.

I saw him almost as an angel,. Here to help, but not to show affection. Maybe my view of him was skewed, but I didn't really care. As the sun beat through the trees and onto our faces, I thought I could almost see wings. But the black of his clothes, the red of his eyes, all fought it.

"Go," He commanded, and pointed to the house. I walked infront of him, obeying fully. It was a slow walk, seeing as my legs were tired and my breathing still strained. But I knew he was watching me, so I wouldn't falter. I walked for a few minutes before Kurama burst infront of me.

He wasn't looking at me, but a whip was raised above his head. I ducked as he snapped it above me.

"Dammit Kurama!" I heard Yusuke scream as the whip made contact with his arm. I realized that they were training, also, and pushed myself against a tree.

Yuskuke jumped up in the air and flew unto Kurama at top speed. His fists were flying, and I could barely see any way Kurama would avoid it. But then I saw his red hair flash high above the trees.

He made it!

He stood atop a high branch, and his arm was high above his body. In it, the whip was held, extending beyond him. He looked so, pretty.

"Yuskuke, you ready?" He called, and jumped from the tree. Yusuke braced for the impact as the two bodies met in a whirl of limbs and aggression. I watched, shocked. My eyes glistened with the light, and wind blew hard to the point that i shivered. The fight stopped.

"Alice, are you ok?" Kurama asked, turning to me. Yusuke looked confused as the fight stopped for me.

"Kurama!" he yelled, obviously pissed off. "She's fine!"

I nodded, and Kurama smiled, returning to the fight.

"Go," Hiei commanded when they moved out of the way. I listened, and went to the house. Striding inside, Genkai welcomed me.

"I saw what you did," She said, taking no time.

"That was astounding, your mind is strong."

I shrugged, and a blush crept up on my cheeks.

I knew that she understood. I hadn't really meant to achieve what I did. But the shock was showins subtly in her eyes.

"We'll works on it," She said, and turned to face the door beyond me.

"Hiei," She said. He nodded as he stepped past me.

He made his was down a hallway and into a room.

"You should follow his lead, rest," Genkai commanded, I nodded, also, and went to my room.

Laying on the bed, Dreams overtook me.

_"Alice, my little victim, wake up!" a voice called into my ears. The room I opened my eyes too, I knew very well. It was dark, but the smell of sweet smoke filled my nose. I was in my brother's room, his secret room._

_I could feel my heart in my mouth, pulsing, constant pulsing. I tried to open my lips, but the slightest moving caused a ripping pain, and blood to filled the now closed cavity called my mouth. I swallowed hard, trying not to move anymore._

_"My Alice, My muse, don't move!" My brother cried, his wild eyes dancing around me. There was a craziness in his voice that I knew came with the drugs he consumed. The smoke around the room circled around his face, creating a mane, making him look like a lion. Like a king. _

_"I couldn't have you telling anyone, my little sister," He cooed. "You know my secrets. You know about my magic."_

_He was referring to the drugs. I shook my head wildly. He was the cause of this pain, I could only guess. His slender frame stood over me, a picture of the grim._

_"Oh! Alice, one more thing," He said, holding up a sharpened wire. "You have to put one in, so I know you wont ever tell."_

_He placed a wire in my hand. And forced me to sit up. The pain echoing throughout me was terrible, and my eyes filled with tears. I saw him, His black hair falling across his face as a malicious smile dawned his lips. His eyes were a watery red and glared at me. _

_"Take it, my dear," He whispered, "and show me you understand."_

_He guided my hand to my mouth and I obeyed, unwillingly, but weak. I couldn't resist him, his stength was immense. His skeleton fingers guided mine._

_"That's it," He moaned, pushing the wire through the unlaced part of my mouth. My lips came afire. _

_"Scream," He commanded, but I couldn't, my mouth was held. "Scream!"_

_I tried, I tried! _

_He pushed the wire through my bottom lip._

_"Scream!" He yelled, then erupted in laughter._

_"Now, you cannot."_

_The blood in my mouth threatened to choke me. The malice in his glare threatened to destroy me. The laughter, the laughter..._

_"Alice,"He sighed. "Alice,"he cooed. _

_"Alice."_

_Review Please! Oh and if anybody is interested in the real version, not the fanfiction one, (It doesn't use any characters but those of my own design) I am getting it published as a story and screen play. Look for it! This story is my original, afterall. I would love some reviews on that one also!_

_~May_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

"Alice."

It took me a moment to notice that my dream had ended and my brother was no longer calling my name. Instead, it was Kurama, crouched over me and trying to pry my hands from my face. Instantly, as this realization dawned on me, I tasted the blood in my mouth.

"There you go," He whispered as I swallowed the liquid hard and brought my clawing hands to a stand-still. "I could smell the blood," He revealed to me. He reached out and grabbed my hands, rubbing the caked blood and smiling a little.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked, not necessarily for an answer but in a thought out loud. I shook my head, swallowing again. Blood tasted like metal, a horrible taste that so often I was privleged to have.

"Don't worry," He whispered, placing my hands on my stomach as I laid below his sitting postion. The room was still dark, and his face was warm. He had that smile, sweet like honey and his eyes shone. I knew that he felt like I did, he must have! His skin was soft as he held my hands still, and I took a leap of faith. I grasped his hand. Not like he had, a way of helping, but I grasped it posessively. A look of shock played on his brow. I knew I was turning red, but the shadow of the room hid mthe blush and only allowed us to see the beauty in each other. He grasped my hand in return.

"Ok," He whispered, and climbed over me. If I had been him, I would have crashed over the form below me. But he glided over my body and came to a laying position beside me. He pulled me close with my hands.

"Go back to sleep," He commanded, and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'm here. Try to dream good dreams. I'm here..."

XXX

That next morning, I woke against Kurama's chest.

"Hey there," He said, sleep still on his voice. He looked beautiful even in the morning, a picture of almost perfect.

I pulled myself closer to him.

"Alice, it's almost ten. You hungry?"

I shrugged against him, bringing a hand up to my mouth.

"Oh," He said, and I could hear the embarassment. "I forgot."

That wasn't like him. Well, the him that I knew. I was glad his eyes still remained closed, but wondered how he had possibly forgotten.

"I just, Alice, I didn't mean it." He said, and I shook my head vigerously.

I wished I could tell him that it was okay.

He began to get up, slowly and carefully untangeling himself from our sweet sleep. I reached a hand towards him.

"Come on," He said, smiling. I didn't want to get up! I pleaded with him with my eyes, begging him to stay. I pulled myself close to him again. He looked at me, and his eyes flashed a bit yellow.

"Fine," he said, in a voice more husky then I had heard before. "I will."

He layed back down and cuddled me against him.

"Alice," He said after a few moments. I looked up at him.

"What does your voice sound like?" He asked.

Nobody had ever asked me that before. I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt the wires intruding into my mouth. I thought about the question, and tried to picture my voice beyond my thoughts. I honestly couldn't remember. I shook my head and he looked at me, sadly. Th expression in his face told me that he understood.

"I am going to hear it one day." He told me, forcefully, but not angrilly. "And when I do, It's going to be because you've healed. I promise you that."

I knew that he had hope, but my mouth would never be the same.

XXX

We stayed in bed until that afternoon, holding onto eachother as he told me things about his past. I didn't fully understand, but didn't think it was necessary that I did. I admit, being with him like this, was strange. But, it felt right. He wasn't pushing me to do anything. He wasn't gaining anything or decieving me. He had come to me when the night was eating me, dreams so forcefully causing pain. A thought still lasted though, if he hadn't come to help, would I have managed to really hurt myself? Choked on the blood? I was thankful for him.

**KURAMA'S POV**

After I realized it was Alice that was emitting so much pain that night, I did something not quite expected. I suppose Youko might have been to blame. But all the same, I climbed into bed with the venerable girl, and she allowed me to. She stayed close to me, not once letting me go. As we lay there, I felt sleep kiss me and dreams overtook me. I dreamed about her. But there was a difference; She no longer held the wires caging her mouth. She was smiling, her red hair falling around her face and her blue eyes glistening. I saw her like this, and she spoke to me.

"Let's go!" She called, in a sing-song voice that made me remember the circles she spun in. "Come on Kurama!" She danced about the room we were in in this amazing dream. Something was exciting her, something that had me excited, also.

I followed her out a door, and into a yard. It had flashing lights, and screaming voices.

"Alice!" A terrible voice screamed, and she stopped dead in her tracks, smile dissapearing. A man appeared before us, pale with long black hair and dying eyes. He was handcuffed, and being led by police to a car. She stared at him, and I wanted to help her, but at that point the dream ended, because she moved against my chest.

"Hey there," I said, sleepily. I hadn't slept so well in a long time. She looked at me then drew herself closer to me. Without thinking, I said, "Alice, it's almost ten. You hungry?"

She touched her lips and shrugged. I could have hit myself.

"Oh," I said, embarassed, "I forgot."

She seemed to be examining me, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong to say those things.

"I just, Alice, I didn't mean it." I said, trying to make up for what I said. That dream just had me lost. Not confused, but the picture of it. I wanted it so bad to be true. I wanted to hear her voice, I wanted to see her happy. I would help her. I would help her to speak again.

I would help her to be happy.

**ALICE'S POV**

When we decided to venture out to where the others were, the silence that came over them was astounding.

They knew.

"Hey there!" Yusuke chided as we both sat down. His goofy smile was getting under my skin as he began a conversation.

"So, you two had a night, together?" He asked, smiling a horrible smile. I blushed, and I heard Kurama shuffle his feet.

"Haha!" He laughed, "I knew it!"

I figured that they all did. They all knew it.

"So, did you Kurama?" He asked my innocent bed mate.

Kurama shook his head.

"A nightmare," He said simply, then added, "She had a nightmare."

Yusuke's smile faded a tad, then the conversation was turned away from me.

"Fox," I heard a voice say, and Kurama stood up and left. He ventured into the kitchen, and I followed, quietly. Yusuke took notice, but turned his attention as he attacked Kuwabara with a fork.

"Stop it!" I heard the orange haired teen yell as I exited the room. Entering the Kitchen I ventured into a conversation.

"He is looking for her," I heard Hiei say, though his mouth barely made motion.

Kurama looked at the ground.

"Well, we will have to be careful then." He replied to the short man.

"Hn," Hiei said and motioned to me with his head. Kurama turned around and smiled.

I tilted my head.

"It's nothing, Alice," Kurama whispered, embracing me.

"Just stay here, ok? We expected this."

I understood what he meant. They we talking about my brother. He was looking for me.

"We wont let him hurt you."

I felt safe as Kurama held me, and kept reassuring me. But when I looked Hiei's way, I saw something I didn't expect. Instead of the stoic look he held during training and during the conversation that I had just witnessed, there was a look of anger on his face.

I didn't know who it was meant for. My most educated guess was that the look was for my brother. But a thought, a tiny, barely-there thought, told me otherwise. Could the look be for Kurama?

**Well, next Chapter up soon! Review please!**

**~May**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

SHORT CHAPTER!!

**Alice's POV**

The day went by quietly, everyone just disapeered. It was lonely, but understandable. Kurama and Hiei both looked so thoughtful, and when the others learned of what was happening, they joined the two in their shared look. Ideas of solutions were tossed about, but overall, the group split for the time. I followed their lead, and disapeered, also. The thing was, when I disapeered, I was forced to remember.

_The room was dark. Each noise kissed me with a new fear. _

_"Alice," The walls screeched dryly. "He's coming." _

_This was before the wires. This was before my escape. This, this, this was my childhood._

_"ALICE!" A man's deep voice exploded in my head. The little form of my brother crouched beside me sniggered, his foul smile making me cry._

_"ALICE! I'll find you, I promise I will!" The man screamed. I closed my crying eyes, slid under my low bed. _

_"Hush, please brother. Don't let him watch me again. I don't like the way he looks at me, so, so, please brother!" I hissed, as the little boy laughed. "I don't want him to see me."_

_I don't know why I ever believed he would help me. He was just like him. Just like my father. _

_I slid my hands under my chest, feeling the weight of my thin young body pressing against the decieving floor. My heart pounded through my newly formed breasts, and my closed eyes still saw him coming, even through the dark._

_"There you are," He said, as his footsteps reached the end of my low bed. The low bed that so frequently served as my failing shelter. The low bed, that wasn't even really mine. It was really his. I had nothing, as he often reassured me._

_He leaned over, and his fat face became level with my now open eyes. _

_"I found you, my little, precious, beautiful, imp." he moaned._

_My brother stood behind him, smiling a smile that showed all his teeth._

_"Please, Daddy," I whispered, my young mouth barely opening. He shook his head._

_"Your mother went out, so that means I'm in charge. We're going to play a little, game." He replied, his sickly sweet voice touching my face with his putrid breath._

_I nodded, and crawled out from my failing sanctuary shamefully._

_"That's it," He laughed, grabbing my little hand in his too-large one. "Let's go."_

_I turned around once to look at my brother as we left the room. There was nothing but pure joy shining in his eyes. _

The memory left me as I woke up, only to realize that I had fallen asleep on the grass outside. I breathed in deep, letting those tears that needed to fall, fall.

'It's ok,' I thought, and stood up. Somewhere during the meaningless disapeerance I had accomplisehed, I had dawned my scarf.

I felt it, so soft between my little fingers. I placed it a little more securely behind my ears and brushed my red hair with those little creatures. It was knotted, but still fell stick-straight. That was the best thing that I recieved from my father. Maybe the only really good thing, besides life. I think I had actually told him thank you, before he left. Before he left our family in my brother's control, to go find a better life.

Yeah, I was thankful.

XXX

The day ended, and everyone filed inside for dinner.

"Ok," Kurama began as we all sat down, "We made a plan."

Each person stared, their individuality showing. I was waiting for some elaborate plan, but all I got was, "We've got to keep her, but not here. Not all the time."

If I could have, I would have dropped my jaw. I thought Genkai was supposed to help me! I put my head in my hands.

"So, where else?" Yusuke asked, his cocky demeanor causing his words to sound kind of, bratty.

"Well, Hiei and I decided on, um, getting her her own place." Kurama replied.

This time, Kuwabara spoke. "But wait!" He yelled, his shocked face parallel to what mine would've been could it have. "We can't leave her alone! She can't even talk! She's like a little baby! She-" I cut him off by elbowing him.

"You get my point," He finished. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we were, um, thinking about," Kurama seemed visibly embarassed as he spoke. "Well, I could live with her. And Hiei too!" He added the last part quickly and Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Alice and Kurama! That's great!" He howled. I felt the fire enter my face and Kurama rolled his eyes. Hiei, he left the room.

"It seems like a good idea," Genkai said, causing the laughing boy to be quiet. "That way she can almost have a normal life. And, it wont be such a busy atmosphere, one that stresses her. And, it wouldn't be expected, I don't think, depending on where you decided to go. Have you heard more on her brother?"

Kurama shook his beautiful head.

"No," He replied, "Nothing has changed. He's looking, that's what we know."

She shrugged, and Kurama turned to me.

"We called around," he told me. "I think we found a place. Want to go check it out in the morning?"

I gave him a thumbs-up.

This would be cool, I guess.

"Well, let's eat!" Kuwabara cheered, pulling a plate from the awaiting table. It had sat there cooling for so long, I was getting scared. Yusuke usually ate it right out of the oven. Surprisingly enough though, Yusuke didn't eat at all. He became preoccupied pretty early into the meal then left. The last thing he said was, "My girlfriends calling." I would have to meet her.

XXX

When dinner was over, everyone went to their rooms. Well, almost everyone. Kurama came to mine.

"Hey Alice," he whispered, walking into the small room silently. He walked over to me, and slipped into my bed without any question. I didn't disagree. Instead, I wound my fragile hands around him, pushing up his shirt so that his chest was exposed to me. I didn't know fully what I was doing, but I had that sensation. The one that I had never had before. Like butterflies, or a ton of really angry bees.

I slid my hand across his chest, causing a shiver to shake him. Then, I layed my head against the exposed skin.

"Good night," He said, caressing my back. "Tomorrow we find an apartment. Are you ready?"

I nodded, rubbing my forehead against him. Slowly, I exhaled out of my nose.

Yes, I was ready. Well, so I thought.

~May

Please review! I didn't like the ending that I wrote, so the ending was quick. I hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. Alice, her brother and dad are mine.

Alice's POV

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. I was ready, well, in a way. It was another new thing, another step towards being a little normal. But normality, I didn't know if I was ready for that. I had made the decision when the wires first entered me, to leave them in. I needed the punishment, and the constant reminder. I was stupid then, but, they'd grown on me, those wires. And in me. I didn't think that normality was in any way possible, but I was willing to try.

I didn't wake before Kurama did. No, he woke before the sun on it's own realized that it was time to wake. I felt him get up, and that's how I knew. I creaked open my eyes, and saw him standing by the window. He was staring out into the darkness, his face showing no emotion. He seemed to be in deep thought, and i could definitely understand where he was coming from. I adjusted to view him a little better. He heard me move.

"Goodmorning," he said, turning around to face me. "You sleep well?"

I shrugged, not telling him the truth; that i had slept GREAT. I stretched and climbed out of the bed to join his standing position by the window. After tip-toeing over to him, I leaned against the window. He smiled.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded, even though the sick feel;ing welling up inside of me was begging my head to shake another answer. he said, "OK," then pointed out of the window.

"Look far down the road," he whispered, and i obeyed, viewing the trees and scarce buildings lining the old, beautiful road. it was so dark.

I tilted my head. what did he want me to see?

i squinted, willing my eyes to see what he saw. At the end of the road, a boy walked. i could barely see over the trees surrounding Genkai's home, but the hair the boy possessed told me in an instant who he was; Hiei.

I tilted my head to ask Kurama what he was doing, but my answer would come as soon as i gestured. Outside, in the road, Hiei was conferring with someone. they didn't appear to me, though, untill he moved a tad. Botan was sitting on the ground, not on her oar thing, in the center of the street. she was writing something down, and seemed very interested in it. Hiei looked as if he was running out of time and patience, while she scribbled with a smile. I was more then confused at my answer.

"Hiei is really being patient," said Kurama, watching the two figures. He looked at my confused face. "She's interviewing him, for the other _owner _position at apartment.. she was going to do it the other night, but he avoided her, stealthily. always after everyone goes to bed, though, because he hates to be sociable, if you haven't noticed. Poor Hiei, she's really getting under his skin.

I took a deep breath in through my nose.

"Ok, let's go see them. the sun is coming up." He wasn't lying. Behind the two figures, the sun was behinning to burn the landscape with light. it bathed everything in it's particular beauty, setting it all aflame.

I turned away, slowly, and followed as Kurama led me into the hallway.

"We're leaving, now, ok?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Be ready, Alice, a new life is starting."

XXX

The first step that I placed inside of our new apartment was a shaky one, stuck in awe. It wasn't anything special, but I noticed the little pieces just for me, and my abilities. There was a room, off to the left of the living room, that had a single pillow in it, laying in the center of it's carpeted floor.

"A meditation room," Kurama called it,opening the door fully unto the small room. I understood.

the next room that caught my attention was the kitchen. I wasn't allowed, at that time, to view my _secret _bedroom, though I doubted it could be so spectacular, so I turned my eyes unto the room of food.

The kitchen was a funny little room, with silver appliances and a shimmering window, classically placed above the double-basin sink. The walls above the appliances donned cabinets with glass doors, that revealed miss-matched dishes and glasses. The room was also painted a peachy orange, that made me think of the delicious little citrus fruit. I figured, at that moment, that this room was going to be my favorite.

Next, on the list, was Hiei's room. inside of it, there were two beds. I assumed that one was for Kurama, and the other for Hiei. That image kind of made me giddy, laughter rumbling in my throat. Kurama looked at me with question, but I waved him off. I'd let the sleepover day dream stick around inside of my own head.

Beyond the beds, the room was very, very, plain. Neat, too, and seemed kind of, steril. I left it quickly, closing the door behind me.

Finally, It was time to visit my own room.

we passed the bathroom, and it's beach theme, and stopped infront of a red door. My red door. I looked once at Kurama, then grabbed the knob. Turning it, i felt butterflies well up within me. I didn't breathe as the door slid out before me. I didn't fully understand why this filled me with such excitement, but it did, and had great reason to. The room, was _my r_oom. Just like the one, at my old apartment. Everything was there. My dresser, with it's stickers covering the handled front. My mirror, a funny little thing that had a line of black tape right where my mouth would usually appeared, when i stood before it. Even my bed was there. I knew that it was mine, because I had sewn my name into it's base, with wire. This was too good to be true. I turned to Kurama.

"We have one more thing," He whispered, pulling a box from behind his back. He had obviously picked it up in one of the other rooms. He lifted the small lid, and inside of it was a series of tools. I understood instantly.

"We're going to try," he said, "To take them out." I shook my head, sadly, knowing that it wouldn't be possible.

"I thought that, it wouldn't be possible either, Alice, but it is. There are things that could heal your lips, allow you to use them again. These tools, are made for removing stitches, and some are are special tools, that will, well, I'll explain more later. When you're ready to hear." He finished his speech with a little smile, then placed the box on top of my dresser.

I followed outside of my own room, and we stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Then, he asked, "do you like it?" I nodded, slowly, then quicker, assuring him.

"Good. well, Alice, I have to run. I have to go to the store and get us some things, so, stay here, ok?"

i wasn't sure if i wanted Kurama to go, but i didn't protest. he said that Hiei was near by, and that it was light now, so he felt ok. I'm glad that somebody did.

Once I heard that door close behind him, i ran to the bathroom.

I was planning on a shower as I rushed in, but the tub seemed so inviting. I started a hot bath, and began to strip off my old clothes. I guessed that i had at least an hour, so i'd take a bath then slip into my bedroom to dress. perfect plan.

As I stripped, I felt the chill of the bathroom air tickle my skin. the tickling started around my legs, then reached my stomach. Then, pain!

I crouched, bracing myself against the floor then sitting down on it's cold tile. I examined my stomach. one little red dot, gave away what I needed to see. it was the place that i injected my vitamins, and it was growing infected. I thought about it for a second, and how low my supply was. I had injected them as often as remembered, so that I didn't pass out. had i ever injected wrong? I shook my head, realizing that the hot water would help the small wound. Carefully, I took the rest of my clothes off and climbed into the tub.

The water stung, but relaxed me. I closed my eyes, enjoying it, savoring it, falling asleep, forgetting the time.

_"Alice," came that familiar voice that often invaded my dreams. It was bathtime, and I was ten. I was sitting inside of the old, chipped bathtub in my father's house, and my naked body was hidden from nothing._

_"Alice!" The voice belonged to that man, the one titled as my father. he creaked open the door to the bathroom. i knew what was happening. Carefully, I closed my pale eyes, and tried, in vain, to cover my naked body. _

_i heard him step inside, and i held my breath. _

_"Alice,"_

_"Alice,"_

"Alice!"

suddenly, my father's voice became Kurama's, calling through the door.

"are you ok?" he yelled, and I shook my head. how long had i been in here?

I stood up, rinsing my hair and body of soap under the shower head, then wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the door, and greeted Kurama in the little cloth.

he looked shocked.

"Oh, well, I-" He stumbled over words uncharacteristically.

"Sorry."

I shook it off, shrugging my pale shoulders at his words.

Didn't matter.

XXX

After picking my way to my room, I dressed, and came out to where Kurama was. He had made dinner, and was eating it while watching something obviously entertaining on the tv. I danced across the little living room and sat beside him. He placed his plate on the table, and pulled me close to him. I stretched out, lying the length of the couch against him. He stroked my hair.

"I'm gload you like it here,' he whispered, and kissed the top of my head lightly. I looked up at him, the tv light lighting our close faces blue, and our eyes an even brighter shade of the color. He smiled, and I nuzzled close to him. his warmth was amazing, and the tv seemed to lose sound as he pulled me even closer. I felt my eyes become heavy once more, as his breath touched me.

"ah,"He whispered, "go to sleep." He held me just as tight as he had before these words. I felt great, and it was easy to fall asleep in this wonderful position.

May

well, I know that it is short, but I've been really busy with school. thanks for the support, and keep it up and so will I!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. Alice, her brother and dad are mine.

Alices POV

"Girl." That word erupted in my head as I layed still on the couch. I was sleeping so well, but that was utterly destroyed. I opened my eyes.

"turn around, Girl," The voice commanded, and i sat up, turning to where I saw a too familiar face. it wasn't hiei, or kurama, it was somebody who I honestly hadn't seen in so very long. in fact, I thought him to be dead.

"Hey there," He whispered, walking close to the couch. "You're a hard child to find, do you know that? Your brother, he tried so hard to hide you."

I breathed in deep, hearing him say those words. They seemed like such strange words, blaming everything just on one person. The thing was, this man, had so influenced my brother. This man, was my dad.

"Alice," He moaned.

He walked around the corner of the couch, and sat next to me. I pulled myself as close to the edge as I could muster, and looked at him. Why was here? How had he gotten here?

"I've been searching for you for so long, dear alice," His eyes flickered a bright color, and tears fell down his cheeks. They froze near his chin.

"Your damn brother put a sheild over your home, and I couldn't ever sense you. but, you left, and instantly, I felt your presense. My dear daughter, I'm so glad i found you."

He reached out, trying to touch my face. at that moment, it seemed he first noticed the wires.

"What happened?" He asked, brushing the wires as I flinched away.

after that, he said, "You can't tell me. You can't speak. You can't, scream."

The last sentence, caught me. I stood up quickly, running to the door , trying to avoid him. He chased me, and pinned me against the wooden entrance way.

"You can't scream this time, you can't cry. Your mother can't hear. Nobody can."

He reached up under my shirt, brushing my breasts with his finger tips. I stood stiff, feeling tears sliding down my face, like his own had just a moment ago. He caressed me, like he had when i was a child. He felt up my stomach, massaging it, and then moved to my pants line. I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry my little angel, just stay quiet."

I had to obey, no other option.

He unbuttoned my pants, slipping them down to my knees. He touched my legs, moving fom the outside to the inside. Then he began touching my panties. That was it. That was what i needed to reach my breaking point. I reached out, Grabbing his hands. I began to slide them up my body, fooling him into thinking I agreed. Then I Gripped them as hard as I could, forcing my nails into them. Blood ran down my hands. I focused on the liquid, freezing it like I had frozen the blood in Yusuke's hand. My dad began to scream, then smiled.

"I can do it too," He sneered.

My hands started to become cold, and I felt ice slide back into me. He could do just what I could do!

I fought him, forcing more power into him, so that I knew he'd be the one hurt. His arms became black, following his hands, and then the rest of him beganan turning dark. His face showed black veins, and his lips parted into a smile

"You are my daughter," he moaned, then forced himself away from me. He ran to the window, and slipped out, completely evaporating.

I banged my head against the door. My body felt numb.

XXX

I cursed Kurama's early leaving, but didn't blame him for my dad breaking in. I couldn't blame anyone. I reached up to the door knob and then unlocked it, sliding down into a ball on the floor. A minute later, Kurama burst onto the scene.

He found me and took me to my bed, carrying me delicately, like an egg, or a porcelin doll. I asked him to lay with me, and he did. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up again, Kurama was still holding me tight, and his face was in the crook of my neck.

It felt so nice, like a fruit had managed to bloom in my blushing chest. It even felt sensual. It, to me, felt envigorating. I reached out my hand, and lightly brushed Kurama's chest. His eyes shot open.

"Alice," he whispered, taking my hand in his. "stop."

The look he held was so painfully desperate, that i knew he was being looked desperate, even scared. Still, I persisted, pulling my body against his in a closeness i never had, willingly, to a man. Kurama's eyes flashed yellow.

"Alice, stop now," he said, sternly this time, but made no move to push me away. His arms closed around me, pulling me even closer, and his fingers began tracing my back. I didn't want to.

I began to shed myself of my panties, pushing them down to hug around my knees. Then I reached for his pants with my fingers... But he stopped me.

"We can't." he said, and released me. He climbed out of my bed,pushing back his hair away from his face, just as Yusuke erupted into the room.

"Hey there! Oh my- what?" Yusuke yelled, covering his eyes as I tried to cover my own body with the blanket.

"Oh, sorry, i mean, i didn't know," Yusuke was stuttering and I was laughing on the inside. His face was priceless. But kurama's, his face was even better. A mixture of excitement, embarassment, and anger. He stared at Yusuke, and slowly buttoned his pants that i had successfully unbuttoned.

"I'll go," Yusuke said, blushing a little under his usually tough facade.

"No, it's ok," Kurama said, glancng at me once before waalking towards the door, "what's wrong?"

They left the room, venturing into a room where their voices were no longer audible. I climbed out of bed, and got dressed, before following them into the other room. They sat, with the rest of the group, talking about who knows what. I sat on the floor, but I was ignored, so I quickly got back up and went outside. I didn't know, but i was followed.

Outside, i sat in the apartment hallway, playing with the wires inside of my skin. My mind was made up; I was going to get them out. I wanted to be close to somebody, and they were a barrier.

Hiei came and sat next to me.

"You want to cut them out," he said, not as a question, but a statement.

I nodded.

"we'll do it."

This seemed out of character for Hiei, but I accepted it. He was going to help me, but why?

Hiei stood up, and held his hand out to me. I tilted my head, in question, but still took his outstretched hand.

"I told kurama that we were leaving."

I nodded, and Hiei led me out to a car. We got in, and he handed me a towel. I looked at, and he gestured to his nose. I put it up against mine, and inhaled, then everything went black.

I woke up in a steril smelling room, and my mouth was burning.

"Help!" I screamed, then stopped. i screamed. a word came out. What?

~May- I don't like this chapter, and i'll probably revise it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

A word. One word. And with one word, many follow. That's usually how it works. But I couldn't choke another one out. This was the first thing I'd said in years, and it seemed fitting, for after all this time, I just stay quiet. Very quiet. For my scream had brought blood to my lips, and fear to my heart.

"Alice?" Hiei nearly whispered, crouching before me. I hadn't noticed that I was on the floor until that moment.

I shook my head.

"Can you say anything else?"

I shook my head again.

"Come on, Alice," His voice was very stern.

I shook my head once more.

"Fine," He said, and stood up. He walked away, and I absorbed the room around me. I was in the depiction of a squatter's perfect home. It was shoddy; a building falling down from the inside out. That wasn't the worst part. Needles were lining it, also, and I began to fear for the sterilization of my wounds. And the craftsmanship. Wires had been taken out of my skin, what did I look like now?

I watched Hiei stride across the room, and open a shabby door. He walked through it, closing it behind him. I heard a lock click, then voices, loud voices.

'Damn,' I thought, running a hand through my hair, and ignoring my burning mouth, 'I pissed him off.'

I got up, slowly, bringing my body to a standstill on the blanket I'd been laying on. Standing up, the room looked even worse, and I saw the blood that had been hurriedly cleaned up soaked into the fibers of the blanket.

I groaned, then carefully picked my way out from the bed and needles and little tools that surrounded it. Then I went up to the door and pressed my ear against it. To my dismay, two familiar voices bombarded my hearing.

"They're out." The first voice said, deeply and with a voice laced with malice. "What's the purpose?"

The other voice answered, "I did it always for her protection. Ok, and for my own. But my Father has found her, Hiei, and I don't know what to do with the little imp, but let her fend for herself."

This voice was my brother's.

"Hn," was Hiei's answer, before continuing; "You put her into silence to cover up a drug ring. You're nothing more then a selfish waste of life, which happened to temporarily save his sister's life. It's true; her ability to speak is a valuable piece of her abilities, but you didn't know that when you did this to her. You hurt her selfishly, for only your gain."

That was more then I'd ever heard Hiei speak, and I held my breath. My voice helped my abilities? How so? I didn't have time to contemplate it for the lock on the door clicked, and I backed quickly away as Hiei entered.

"You were listening," he stated, not as a question in the slightest.

I nodded.

"Come see your brother."

I followed him, hesitantly until I saw my brother before me.

"Braydon," I whispered, reaching for him. He reached back, and we embraced, an awkward, painful thing.

"Explain." I commanded, and Hiei's eyes flashed with humor.

"Fine," my brother shot back, then sighed and did just that, "I wired your mouth to keep you quiet about my world. But it just so happened, your gift was also arriving around that time. I figured you to have what I have, the ability to freeze whatever I feel. That gift, our gift, for Hiei has relayed to me that you also harbor it, is centered at the mouth. Why the mouth? I know not. But I believe it has to do with voice. I can use my powers with just thought; screaming profanity in my head, and it will do considerable damage. But if I so happen to let the words outside my head, the power is magnified near ten fold, little sister. And I believe, it's also easier to detect. I helped you, I honestly did."

I shrugged, taking in the information with quiet thought. Then I turned to Hiei.

"Can we leave?" I asked, and held my breath as he studied me.

"Yes." He replied, and looked at my brother threateningly.

"Stay away," He threatened, and led me outside.

I climbed into his car, taking the seat beside him and pulling down the mirror. I let him start the car and get on the road before I looked into it.

"Wow," I whispered, touching my mangled mouth. I could still see my lips, but scars cut through them. It looked as if an animal had raked it's claws clear across the expanse of my mouth, and ripped it. The damaged wasn't nearly as bad as I had assumed, though, and I accredited that to the way the wires had been inserted. Each one above my lips, just a little, leaving angry, red, circular scars for me to see.

In fact, It was actually an improvement from the past look. Duh.

I sat up straight, reveling in my newly found ability to form words, and smiled big.

Then I shut my mouth.

My teeth. I hadn't thought about the fact that for years they'd been covered up. They were rotten, black, nearly, and I was even missing some.

I gagged.

Hiei looked over.

And a car hit us head on.


End file.
